Первая ночь (FNaF 2)
Первая ночь — первое игровое событие в игре Five Nights At Freddy's 2. Является тренировочной и особых трудностей не несёт. Подсказки Парня из телефона, такие, как завод музыкальной шкатулки или использование маски Фредди и фонарика будут очень полезны. Парень из телефона «''Эээ, привет? Эм, привет и добро пожаловать на вашу новую летнюю работу в новую и улучшенную Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Ну, а я здесь, чтобы обговорить некоторые из вещей, которые здесь будут, и чтобы помочь вам начать новую и захватывающую карьеру. Ну, теперь я хочу, чтобы вы забыли всё, что вы, возможно, слышали и знали о старом месте. Ну, некоторые люди всё ещё имеют несколько негативное впечатление о компании. Эээ, что старый ресторан оставляли гнить довольно долгое время, но я вас успокою - Fazbear Entertainment стремится к семейным развлечениям и, прежде всего, к безопасности. Они потратили немалые деньги на этих новых аниматроников, эээ, на систему опознавания лиц, они даже ходят в течение дня. Разве это не в чистом виде? *Прокашливается* Но самое главное, что все они имеют криминальную базу данных, поэтому аниматроники могут обнаружить злоумышленника за километр. Чёрт возьми, мы должны платить им за нашу охрану.'' Ну, теперь, как говорится, новая система не без перегибов. Эээ... Ты только второй охранник, работающий в этом месте. Ну, первый парень закончил свою неделю, но жаловался... на условия. Ну, мы перевели его на дневную смену. Так, эй, тебе повезло, верно? Эээ, больше всего он выразил обеспокоенность тем, что некоторые персонажи, как ему казалось, передвигались по ночам и даже пытались попасть в его кабинет. Но мы знаем, что это невозможно. Ну, что ресторан должен быть самым безопасным местом на земле. Таким образом, хотя наши инженеры действительно не могут это объяснить, рабочая теория состоит в том, что... роботы никогда не ставились в ночной режим! Поэтому, когда становится тихо, они думают, что находятся не в той комнате. И поэтому они пытаются найти людей и идут в офис, где вы, собственно, находитесь. Наше решение следующее: есть музыкальная шкатулка, и ты должен её заводить. Так что каждый раз, когда ты переключаешься на видео-канал, заводи её, процесс займет всего несколько секунд... Это, кажется, не влияет на других аниматроников, но влияет на одного из них. *Прокашливается* Ну, а что касается остальных из них, у нас есть ещё более простое решение. Видите ли, там может быть небольшое затруднение в системе - роботы видят вас как эндоскелет без своего костюма. Они могут вас туда засунуть, поэтому мы дали вам маску Фредди Фазбера. Проблема решена! Вы можете надеть её в любое время и оставаться в ней так долго, сколько вы захотите. В конце концов, все, кто бродит там, будут идти обратно. Ну, что ещё стоит упомянуть, так это своего рода современный дизайн здания. Вы, наверное, заметили, что нет дверей, чтобы закрыться, хе-хе. Но, эй, у вас есть свет! И даже если ваш фонарик может работать от электричества, то пиццерия нет! Так что не беспокойтесь насчёт темноты. Ну, проверяйте внешние световые приборы, надевайте маску Фредди, если вам нужно, ну, наблюдайте за музыкальной шкатулкой! Спокойной ночи и я поговорю с тобой завтра.» На Английском "Uh, hello? Um, hello and welcome to your new summer job in a new and improved Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Well, I'm here to discuss some of the things that are here, and to help you start a new and exciting career. Well, now I want you to forget everything you may have heard and know about the old place. Well, some people still have a number of negative impression of the company. Uh, the old restaurant was left to rot for a long time, but I will refresh you - Fazbear Entertainment is committed to family entertainment and, above all, safety. They spent a lot of money on these new animatronics, uh, on the system of identification of persons, they even go during the day. Is not that neat? * Cough * But the most important thing is that they all have a criminal database, so an attacker can detect animatronics per kilometer. Damn, we have to pay them for our protection. Well, now, as they say, the new system is not without kinks. Uh ... You're only the second security guard working in this place. Well, the guy finished his first week, but complained of ... on conditions. Well, we moved him to the day shift. So, hey, lucky you, right? Uh, most of all, he expressed concern that some of the characters, he thought, moving at night, and even tried to get to his office. But we know that this is impossible. Well, what a restaurant should be the safest place on earth. Thus, while our engineers really can not explain it, the working theory is that ... robots are never put in night mode! Therefore, when it becomes low, they think that they are not in the room. And so they try to find the people and go to the office, where you actually are. Our solution is the following: there is a music box, and you must start it. So every time you switch on a video feed, its backwaters, the process takes only a few seconds ... This does not seem to affect other animatronics, but affects one of them. * Cough * Well, as for the rest of them, we have even more simple solution. You see, there may be a glitch in the system - see you as a robot endoskeleton without his suit. They can take you to shove, so we gave you the mask Freddy Fazbera. Problem solved! You can wear it at any time and stay there for as long as you want. In the end, everyone who wanders there, will go back. Well, what else is worth mentioning, as a kind of modern design of the building. You've probably noticed that there are no doors to close, hehe. But, hey, you have light! And even if your flashlight can be powered by electricity, there is a pizzeria! So do not worry about the darkness. Well, check the exterior lights, wear a mask Freddy, if you need to, well, watch the music box! Good night, and I'll talk to you tomorrow. " Стратегии Игрок должен постоянно находится в состоянии повышенной готовности. Даже во время телефонного звонка, потому что в этот момент может отключиться музыкальная шкатулка. Разряжаться она начнёт с 2 AM. Заводить её очень важно. Необходимо следить за вентиляционными отверстиями. Если услышите стук, вы должны чётко понять, из какой вентиляции он идёт. Фокси, как правило, неактивен в первую ночь, но изредка он всё-таки приходит, поэтому время от времени светите фонариком на главный вход. Как правило, самым активным на первой ночи является Игрушечный Бонни, и поэтому следует частенько проверять правую вентиляцию. Если аниматроники придут сразу из двух вентиляционных отверстий, игроку необходимо очень быстро запустить музыкальную шкатулку, хотя бы наполовину, и немедленно надеть маску Фредди. Игрушечный Фредди тоже может появиться, но к 5-ому часу. Есть другая тактика, которая является "читерской" и действует только для первой ночи: вы можете просто не убирать планшет и все время заводить шкатулку. * Вы уязвимы для Фокси, поскольку если сидеть в планшете 75 секунд, он атакует вас. Следуя тактике, выполняйте порядок действий: * Не заводите шкатулку пока не настанет 2 утра, после этого, заводите её; * Дальше просто просвечиваем коридор и вентиляции, если кто-то есть в вентиляции то - одеваем маску; * Дальше снова поднимаем планшет заводим шкатулку и повторяем все эти 3 действия по порядку. Активность В эту ночь активны только новые аниматроники (за исключением Balloon Boy и Мангл), старые же не приходят (кроме Фокси, но он появляется в эту ночь очень редко, если не светить в коридор или сидеть в планшете 1 минуту 15 секунд). Катсцена После того, как ночь завершится, нам будет показана катсцена. Вы будете стоять на сцене и смотреть на столовую глазами Фредди, а также, используя мышь, сможете посмотреть на Бонни и Чику. Также вы услышите детский смех (эхо). Факты * Каждый час в игре длится примерно 1 минуту и 9 секунд, что означает, что каждая ночь занимает около 6 минут и 48 секунд. Ночь можно завершить намного быстрее, чем в оригинале, где час длится 1 минуту и 25 секунд. * Игрок должен знать, что, в отличие от Фредди в первой игре, Игрушечный Фредди станет активным в эту ночь. Однако, старый Фредди не активен в эту ночь, как и в первой части. * Игрушечный Фредди появляется в офисе примерно в 5 AM Интересные факты * В эту ночь Парень из телефона утверждает, что аниматроники имеют возможность свободно передвигаться в течение дня. В первую ночь первой игры Парень из телефона утверждает, что аниматроники раньше могли свободно перемещаться в течение дня, но они больше не запрограммированы двигаться из-за предыдущих инцидентов. Это намек на то, что FNaF 2 является приквелом. * Парень из телефона напоминает, что это - летняя работа, однако действие игры происходит в ноябре. Это намёк на то, что ресторан находится в южном полушарии Земли. * Многие игроки думают, что Фокси не появляется на первой ночи. Но его можно вызвать. Нужно не поднимать планшет 1 минуту и 15 секунд, и тогда Фокси сам к вам придёт. Этот секрет так же может работать и в первой части игры. * Помещение из катсцены это сцена из первой части. * Неизвестно почему в катсценах мы играем за Фредди. * Есть теория, что на самом деле мы в катсценах играем за Shadow Freddy. Это можно увидеть, если осветлить маску, вид из которой открывается нам в катсценах. При осветлении видно, что она фиолетовая. Это, правда, может быть связано с освещением. Категория:Five Nights At Freddy's 2 Категория:Ночи Категория:Ночи (FNaF2)